Typically, inductor designs are customized to meet individual electrical design characteristics that determine overall shape and size. Voltage supply features may vary from design to design, but in all instances the manufacturing tolerances are difficult to control. Parts typically have dimensional tolerances of .+-.2 millimeters or more on all features. This shape variation presents a problem with respect to packaging the part into an electronic control module, in that the electronic control module must survive the environment that it is mounted in, which in engines typically includes high temperatures and high vibration forces. A part with large feature variation is difficult to assemble into any mounting scheme and ensure that an adequate clamping force to overcome vibration forces is provided.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.